pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrogen Sprayer
|released = 13.5.0 |lethality = 31 (Current in-store Max) 32 (For people who completely maxed out this weapon before the 15.1.0 update) |rateoffire = 99 |capacity = 80 |cost = 1880 |attribute = |Level required = 54 |mobility = 65 |reskinof = Gas Launcher |theme = Futuristic Themed |number = 315}} The is a Special weapon introduced in the 13.5.0 update. Appearance Being a reskin of the Gas Launcher, it has the exact body shape. However, their themes are distinctly different. The Nitrogen Sprayer takes on a more futuristic look and has a blue, black, and yellow color scheme and shoots propellant of the same bluish color. Strategy This gun deals exceptionally high Damage-Per-Second (DPS), has a high rate of fire, high ammo capacity, and average mobility. It has the Slow Down effect and is much stronger than its predecessor. Tips * As this gun is a flamethrower, use this in close combat, where it will deal a ton of damage. * When stuck in close corners while pursued and attacked by many players, this gun will come in handy in killing all of them. * Do not attempt to use this at long range as it would be useless and you're just wasting your ammo. * This gun exhausts ammo rather fast, so conserve ammo and reload only when you're completely safe. * Use this against groups of enemies, to take advantage of its slowing ability. * This weapon is Extremely effective in taking down Mechs and Demons. * Players will notice that this weapon also has a larger range than most flamethrowers. It is best to use a high mobility weapon sure as the dark force saber to get right up next to an enemy, then destroy them with this gun. Counters * This gun is only good at close range, so killing users with scoped rifles or Sniper Rifles would be extremely easy. * Pickoff its users from long ranges. * Do not ever go close to people wielding this gun. * Shotguns ''may ''prevail against this gun at close range, but to be safe just to attack from far range. * When slowed down by this gun, quickly retreat by using high mobility weapons like the Dark Force Saber or just fight your way out by using one-shot-kill weapons like the Anti-Champion Rifle. * You may treat this as if you are countering the Frozen Dragon. * Attack its users from behind, so he/she will not be given time allowance to react. Recommended Maps * Parkour City 3018 * Pool Party * Silent School Equipment Setups Equip at least one long range due to this weapon having an extremely limited range. History Trivia * This is the second flamethrower to have a slow-the-target attribute, the first being the Frozen Dragon. * Liquid Nitrogen is not, at all, poisonous, but it is extremely cold, therefore it is "slow the target". * This (and the Engineer Exoskeleton) is the only special to come at a 17 rating. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Flamethrower Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed Category:Remodel Category:Legendary